Destiny
by TigressGirl0213
Summary: She thought they left her on the horrid orphanage door step because they didn't want her, she thought that she would never know her destiny after he became the Dragon Warrior. For some reason, destiny finds people more easily than others. But what if destiny takes a turn it never has before, and maybe changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

Running and getting away, that's all she thought about. That's what her brother told her to do and for the first time she listened. That's all she has been thinking about until she looked down at the beautiful southern tiger cub in her arms that looked like her but looked more like her husband. Her husband, the man she loved but loss the day _they_ came to them. Everything was perfect, the happy couple just gave birth to a baby girl whom they named Tigress and suddenly _they_ came out of nowhere just to gain revenge on something that happened 200 years ago! I mean it's not OUR fault that our ancestors started this war, so why do we have to finish it! And if that's not bad enough it makes it worse that her family was the rulers of this kingdom, the kingdom… that's probably in ashes right now. The anger made the feline run faster and soon she reached her destination, the Valley of Peace and Bua Gou orphanage. She could still hear the sounds of the battle, the screams, the cries for mercy and loss. It was all too much, her brother told her to get herself and his neice the hell out of there. And that's what she did. Another thing she knew was that she was going to have another cub, and Tigress or that other cub was NEVER going to meet, it was destiny. Now, with tears running down her face she placed her simple golden necklace with a golden half heart locket, she planned to give her other cub the other necklace that went with this one that held the other half of the locket heart. She then gave her sleeping child a kiss and put her down on the steps of Bua gou orphanage and ran back into the night. Never to be seen by her daughter again. But little did she know that somehow destiny was going to take a turn that it never has before, and maybe will change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Ok first of all sorry I didn't write a lot for the first chapter, this is my first fanfic ever! I also hope that first chapter caught your attention. Now here is the second chapter!**

Something was bothering Tigress, at first she thought it was just Po getting on her nerves again, but now the feeling was getting worse every day. Uhggg the _feeling, _she couldn't describe it but she just felt like something big was going to happen. Not necessarily good or bad, she really couldn't tell. She was sitting on the palace steps taking a break from training when she heard the flapping of wings of a familiar bird, Zhen. He crashed into the steps in front of her making a loud 'bang!' and the other warriors must have heard the crash because just then they came running out of the training hall. As soon as Zhen caught his breath he said worriedly "There are croc bandits in the bamboo forest!"

Shifu then spoke up and started giving orders "Po and Tigress will go to the croc bandits while the rest of you will continue training, now go!" Po and Tigress ran down the palace steps while the others groaned and went back into the training hall. When they were running through the bamboo forest they started to hear screams. That would be pretty normal if someone was getting robbed and screaming, but these weren't screams of some poor citizen; these were the screams of the croc bandits. This made the two masters run even faster, they really wanted to see what was going on.

When they finally got to the clearing what they saw made their mouths fall open and their eyes go wide. The croc bandits were either unconscious on the ground or running away; the only one left fighting was Fung their leader. But not only was Fung fighting but he was losing. Fung was no match for this stranger's Kung fu, the stranger's movement of kicks and punches were very strong and graceful, not only that but he/she was blocking every hit and kick Fung threw at the mysterious figure. Tigress guessed it to be a feline because she could have sworn she saw a tail. Po and Tigress could only watch from the shadows in shock as this animal showed the leader of the crocs his/her amazing kung fu skills. Suddenly, the stranger threw a powerful kick to the crocs head sending him into a tree making him unconscious just like his allies around him. As soon as this happened the stranger started to do a victory dance and laughing, that's when Po and Tigress came out of their shock state and realized that….it was a girl!

The girl then threw off her cloak to reveal a southern china teenage tiger that looked about 14 or 15. And let me just say that any boy would probably see her and immediately admit that she was really pretty! She had a nice body, was wearing tight flexible black pants, and had a red bellybutton shirt that had small gold flowers around the hem of her shirt, also around her neck was a golden necklace with a locket that was half of a heart. Another interesting thing though was…. She looked somewhat like Tigress.

When Tigress saw her, that _feeling _started coming back to her but stronger. As soon as the younger tiger turned around and saw the two kung fu masters she gasped and started to back away slowly. Po immediately saw her frightened face and said with a smile "Hey those were some awesome skills you got there, you totally skadooshed those bandits!" The teenager smiled back and then looked Po and Tigress over and then suddenly saying "Oh my god! Wait a minute! You guys are from the Jade Palace, where are my manners! Please forgive me Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress" she said while bowing respectively.

Then she continued by saying "and my name is Alexie, Lexie or Lex for short, it's an honor to meet you." Po chuckled and then looked over at Tigress who was unusually quiet to see that she was clear in thought. Po looked backed at Alexie and said "actually Alexie you can call me Po and you can call Ms. Daydreamer over here Tigress if you want."

Po chuckled again while Alexie giggled. This seemed to get Tigress out of her own little world and she then asked "Where is your family Alexie" Alexie put her head down in sadness "I think they are all dead but I'm not sure, I've been an orphan since I was five." She replied with a soft voice. Tigress didn't know what to say, she was not really used to the whole comforting thing. But Po spoke up and said "Wait! What if you came and stayed with us for a whi-"he was then cut off when Tigress shot him a death glare that said 'Let ME do all the talking for now on, ok!'

They both turned back to Alexie who had her hands clasped together in front of her with an innocent look on her face. Tigress spoke up and said "I'm not really sure of what our master would think of this but…"she took a deep breath before continuing "I believe it would be alright if you came back with us to the Jade Palace for a while" Po did a fist pump in the air while Alexie smiled gratefully. Then Alexie replied "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it" while giving them another smile. Po then said "Well what are we waiting for? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

He gave Alexie a goofy grin while running up to her and (despite her size) swinging her up so she was sitting on his shoulders. Alexie just squealed in delight and then started to laugh a perfect laugh. 'Wow' Po thought, 'she actually is really light.' And that was true; despite her tallness she was very light for her age. That was when Po noticed that you could see her ribs. He gulped before saying "Hey Alexie, when's the last time you ate a real meal." She looked up in thought before replying "Oh, probably about a couple of months ago" the two warriors looked at her in shock. Po felt bad and said "Well we better get you to the Jade Palace and get something to eat then!"He started running back to the palace while Alexie was laughing again. When Tigress was left alone she started thinking about Alexie, particularly the golden necklace around her neck. It just seemed so familiar. She shrugged it off and started chasing after Po and Alexie, who were probably halfway back by now.

**Ok, you might have figured this out by now but Alexie is actually me and if I were to go to the world of Kung Fu Panda I think that's what I would like to look like, and Alexie is my real name. Also I'm kind of new with this whole posting thing so sorry if there isn't paragraphs in the chapters. Please R&R!**


End file.
